Xerin Hedashield's wardrobe
Xerin Hedashield, Supreme Leader of the Third Order, maintained a large wardrobe of extravagant, ornate and in some cases very elaborate outfits and tops throughout her life. As a high schooler on Vrael, her clothes were simpler and considerably more modest, geared more towards practicality than style. However, her outfits, which consisted hugely of midriff shirts, were ornate and uniquely styled, geared highly towards comfort. Underage attire Snow attire. When she went outside in the winter, which was unusual as she spent most of her time indoors, Xerin wore this black leather jacket. She also wore this when she dated Hammass and drove to pick him up.Across the Portal: Intuition Denim jacket: When it wasn't cold enough for snow, but still cold enough to be uncomfortable, Xerin wore this dark blue denim jacket. She wore it during her three-day search for her parents. She did not wear it often, however, as she spent most of her time indoors. Healing attire. Xerin wore this sleeveless midriff shirt when she cured the Omnipotent One in high school. It was black and accompanied by black stretchy pants. Xerin-Explores-Her-Home.jpg|Denim jacket File:Black healing attire.jpg|Healing attire Travel attire Traveling attire. Xerin wore this decorative scarlet cloak over her otherwise naked body whenever she traveled, which was usually to plunder. It was decorated in a red abstract shape a little down from the collar. It was clasped with a carved orange clasp.Across the Portal: Interference Red travel attire. To be added. Blue travel attire. This outfit was worn by Xerin on multiple occasions such as when she fled Der Erebolten as well as during the Battle of Mustafar, making it the last outfit she ever wore. This outfit consists of two pieces. The top has two shoulder straps above a layer of thin yet firm blue-shaded fabric that exposes her abdomen. The lower part of the outfit is composed of short black shorts with three silver marbles vertically sewn into either side running down her hips. File:Travelingattire.jpg|Traveling attire File:Bluetravelattire.jpg|Blue travel attire Formal attire Secret meeting attire. When she had an important meeting or induced a new member to the Third Order, Xerin wore a tight scarlet midriff dress with black embroidery. The top was wrapped around her, with wide, loose sleeves that became a cape behind her. The hem of the cape was decorated with black motifs. The bottom was accessorized with a tightly drawn, sash-like top at the waist that was decorated in the center with a silver beaded pendant, with a sash hanging from it. The pants were wide and loose. Xerin Hedashield's black bra. Xerin Hedashield's black bra that she wore to the Battle of Coruscant. It was an athletic bra, which was ironic since it showcased most of her bloated belly, and very modest, yet comfortable. Xerin's panties were workout panties made of black cotton, and she enjoyed their feel.Across the Portal: Insurgence File:Xerinfull7Secret.jpg|Secret meeting attire File:Xerin ATP2.jpg|Black bra Relaxation attire Green attire. This completely exposed her belly and she wore it when Captain Cole visited her in her room. Pearian attire. This exposed the top half of her stomach and she talked to B'en and Kristen in it. Showering attire. Made to be worn while she showered, this outfit was a simple silk white bra with see-through underwear. It was very loose and fit her fat yet smooth frame perfectly. Night attire. This was a soft, blue midriff shirt that she would occasionally wear late at night, including on the night with Kristen and B'en. Comfort attire. When Xerin was particularly tired, which usually happened when she stayed up all night, she wore this particularly soft outfit to ease herself. It was made of an incredibly soft material and covered her arms halfway. The sleeves had indigo frills. It came with a pair of underwear that didn't cover her sleek, thick legs at all. While flirting with Xerin, B'en once expressed interest in their laying atop each other while she was wearing this, as her soft skin, soft shirt material, and bloated belly would make for “the pleasing experience of a lifetime”. There was another outfit that looked just like it, only it came with pajama pants and had long sleeves. Skirmish attire. She wore this when she nearly shot B'en and it completely left her fat belly bare. Torture attire. This greyish-white outfit came with a linen vest and it completely exposed her belly. She wore this while torturing Mutialatus. File:Xerinfull7Secret.jpg|Secret meeting attire File:Xerinfull2Home.jpg|Night attire File:XerinShower-DAG.jpg|Showering bra File:Xerintorture.jpg|Torture attire References Category:Across the Portal objects